I've Never
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: What happens when a bunch of anime characters are trapped together by a storm.


Author's note: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the story. If I did, man would I be rich.

* * *

I've Never

"Well, we're stuck here until the storm lets up."

Quatre's announcement did nothing to cheer his companions. They had not expected to spend there afternoon stuck in the middle of nowhere.

"Is there anything to eat?" Duo asked.

"Well, there are a couple cases of soda," Tai replied.

"Hey, that gives me an idea," Duo said.

Five minutes later, Duo, Hildie, Cathy, Trowa, Quatre, Sally, Wufei, Heero, Relena, Noin, Zechs, Syaoran, Sakura, Kari, T.K., Tai, Sora, Tomoyo, Eriol,Tenchi,Ryoko, Videl, Gohan, Bulma, and Vegeta were all seated in a circle, each with a large glass of coke in front of them.

"We're going to play a little game," Duo said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Relena said.

"What you do," explained Tai, "is make up a statement like, I've never eaten a live frog, and anyone who has eaten a live frog has to take a drink."

"I'll go first. I've never brunt cookies," Duo said.

Hildie, Quatre, Sakura, Bulma, Videl, and Ryoko all reached for their glasses.

"Okay, my turn," Hildie said. "I've never gotten lost."

Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Syaoran, Sakura, Kari, T.K., Tai, Eriol, and Tenchi all took a drink. Noin nudged Zechs and he also took a drink while Saly glared at Wufei until he drank.

"I've never lost a bet," Cathy said.

Duo Hildie, Trowa, Noin, Syaoran, Tai, Eriol, Vegeta, and Tenchi all drank. Wufei smirked.

"I've never worn a dress."

All the girls drank as did Tenchi, Duo, and Quatre.

"Quatre?" Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"I have twenty nine sisters; they used to play dress up with me."

Duo held up his hands, "Hey, I was trying to avoid some Oz soldiers."

Everyone looked at Tenchi.

"It wasn't my idea!" he exclaimed.

"I've never had onlyone crush."

Noin, Kari, T.K., Zechs and Ryoko all drank. Relena cast an amused look at her older brother, "So Noin's always been the girl for you?"

Zechs blushed, and Noin stuck her toungue out at Relena. It was now Sally's turn, "I've never ranted about injustice."

Glaring at her, Wufei drank. He had the next turn.

"I've never been called an onna."

All the women in the room drank, having spent at least a half hour with Wufei, as well as Duo.

"I've never eaten jello," Heero said.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Everyone except Vegeta and Heero drank.

Relena's turn, "I've never blown anything up."

She, Cathy, T.K., Kari, Tai, Sora, Tomoyo, and Videl were the only ones who didn't drink.

"I've never failed a class," Noin said.

Duo, Tai, and Videl all drank. Zechs was up next, "I've never curled my hair."

Noin shot him an amused glance. It was ture; she had been the one to curl his hair. Relena, Cathy, Bulma, and Sally drank.

Syoaran said, "I've never been drunk."

Vegeta, Duo, Hildie, Bulma, and Ryoko drank. It was now Sakura's turn. She paused a moment before saying, "I've never broke a nail."

"That's because you bite them," Tomoyo said. Sakura stuck her toungue out at her. Kari was next.

"I've never had overdue library books." At everyone's looks she said, "What? It's all I could think of."

Duo, Hildie, Relena, Cathy, Quatre, Zechs, Noin, Tai, Bulma, Tenchi, and Sally all drank, and Vegeta asked, "What's a library?"

Bulma hit him.

"I've never eaten borscht," T.K. said.

Tai and Kari grimaced and drank; their mother made borscht too often for their taste.

"I've never watched ER," Tai said after a moment's thought.

Noin, Sally, Zechs, Relena, Hildie, Sora, Kari, Salura, and Quatre all drank. Sora played with her glass as she thought, "I've never stolen a kiss."

Relena, Zechs, Noin, Tai, Ryoko, Sally, Duo, Hildie, Videl, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tmoyo all drank several of them trading smiles.

Tomoyo had a mischivous grin as it was her turn, "I've never been trapped in an elevator with a guy."

Sakura and Noin drank while Syoaran glared at Tomoyo.

Eriol spoke next, "I've never bought four dollar coffee."

Duo, Hildie, Sally, Wufei, Zechs, Noin, Heero, Relena, Cathy, Sora, Bulma, Tenchi, and Ryoko all drank.

"I've never worn high heels," Tenchi said.

The ladies all drank.

"I've never kissed a goat," Ryoko piped up; everyone looked at her. No one drank.

"Who would?" Duo muttered.

"I've nevr kicked my boyfriend's butt," Videl said.

Noin, Sally, and Ryoko drank.

"I've never disobeyed my mom," Gohan stated.

Hildie, Zechs, Noin, Sally, Cathy, Relena, Tai, Sora, T.K., Wufei, Bulma, Vegeta, and Kari all took a sip. It was Bulma's turn, "I've never watched an infomercial."

Vegata, Tai, Duo, Ryoko, Cathy, Trowa, and Wufei all drank.

"I've never sung in the shower," Vegeta said. Everyone else stared at him beiofre taking a drink. Relena stard at Vegeat with wide eyes, "You've never sung in the shower?"

"All right, round two," Duo said.

"No!"

"It stopped raining."

"We can get out of here!"

There was a mad dash out the door.

"I thought it was fun," Duo said to the empty room.

Owari (the end)


End file.
